harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was released July 11, 2007, and is based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It was directed by David Yates and the script was written by Michael Goldenberg. It is rated 12A (PG-13). This movie is a first to be using IMAX 3D on select IMAX 3D theaters. Plot After witnessing Cedric Diggory's death, Harry Potter is worried that things could get worse. As he and his cousin Dudley are walking home from the park they are attacked by Dementors and Harry casts a Patronus Charm to save them both from the Dementor's Kiss. Dudley is taken back to Privet Drive accompanied by Mrs. Figg. A Howler from the Ministry then comes in and tells Harry he is expelled from the school of Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. The Advance Guard comes and rescues Harry and then takes him to 12 Grimmauld Place to stay, where he finds out that Hermione and Ron's family is there, too. He then finds out about the Order of the Phoenix, which consists of Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Professor Moody, and may others. At the Ministry, Dumbledore defends Harry's actions. The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge denies Harry's answer to his question, regarding what actually took place on the night in question, leading to further arguments. In the end Harry is cleared of all charges. As they arrive at Hogwarts they find out that Dolores Umbridge is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She makes false facts like denying Lord Voldemort's return. When Harry tries to say that Voldemort has returned, she gives him detention and makes him write "I must not tell lies". She gives him a quill that engraves the words into his other hand. She later tries to sack Professor Trelawney, but is stopped by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron decide they need a new and much better defence against the dark arts teacher, so they start searching for a secret room, where they can practice. Neville Longbottom finds the Room of Requirement. Then all of them decide that Harry Potter will teach them all of the dark arts. And so they all use the room to train for the DA which is later found out by Umbridge. Harry and his crush, Cho Chang kiss in The Room of Requirement leading to guilt because she was the girlfriend of the late Cedric Diggory. Afterward, they all go to the ministry where Sirius Black, Harry's godfather is killed, by Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy (father of Harry's hated arch rival Draco Malfoy), his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange (Sirius' cousin and killer), and Voldemort lurk causing Harry to get possessed but, Harry fights him off thanks to his friends and his power to love. The Aurors and Fudge arrive and see that Voldemort has indeed returned to power and is active once again. Cast The Trio *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger Hogwarts Staff *Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore *Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall *Alan Rickman as Severus Snape *Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge *Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid *Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick *David Bradley as Argus Filch *Emma Thompson as Sybill Trelawney *Apple Brook as Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank *Hazel Showham as Unknown Teacher Other Hogwarts Denizens *John Atterbury as Phineas Nigellus Black *Sam Beazley as Everard Order of the Phoenix *Gary Oldman as Sirius Black *Brendan Gleeson as Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody *David Thewlis as Remus Lupin *Julie Walters as Molly Weasley *Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley *Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks *George Harris as Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kathryn Hunter as Arabella Figg *Peter Cartwright as Elphias Doge *Brigitte Millar as Emmeline Vance *Jim McManus as Aberforth Dumbledore Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort *Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy *Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange *Arben Bajraktaraj as Antonin Dolohov *Tav MacDougall as Travers * Richard Cubison as Bald Death Eater * Richard Trinder as Bearded Death Eater *Unknown Actor as Rodolphus Lestrange * Unknown Actor as Rabastan Lestrange *Unknown Actor as Augustus Rookwood *Unknown Actor as Nott * Unknown Actor as Crabbe *Unknown Actor as Goyle *Unknown Actor as Jugson *Unknown Actor as Avery *Unknown Actor as Mulciber Hogwarts Students *James Phelps as Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps as George Weasley *Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan *Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas *Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Shefali Chowdhury as Parvati Patil *Afshan Azad as Padma Patil *Katie Leung as Cho Chang *Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle *Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe *William Melling as Nigel Wespurt *Lauren Shotton as Pansy Parkinson * Nick Shirm as Zacharias Smith (credited as "Somewhat Doubtful Boy") * Ryan Nelson as Michael Corner (credited as "Slightly Creepy Boy") * Siobhan Ellen Williams as Hufflepuff girl * Unknown Actress as Slytherin girl * Tabatha St. Vincent as Gryffindor Student *Unknown Actress as Gryffindor Girl *Unknown Actor as Michael Ministry of Magic *Robert Hardy as Cornelius Fudge *Sian Thomas as Amelia Bones *Richard Leaf as John Dawlish *Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley *Jessica Hynes as the voice of Mafalda Hopkirk *Nicholas Blane as Bob *Jamie Wolpert as Newspaper Vendor *Daisy Haggard as the voice of Lift *Neil Findlater as Ministry of Magic Panel Member Wizarding World Related * Lorraine Malby as Witch and Extra * Alexander Bonner as Unknown Role * John Eric Johnson as Commuter Train Station and Extra Ghosts, Spectres, Photos or Flashback Performance *Adrian Rawlins as James Potter *Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter *Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew *Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory *James Payton as Frank Longbottom *Lisa Wood as Alice Longbottom *James Phelps as Fabian Prewett *Oliver Phelps as Gideon Prewett *Unknown Actress as Marlene McKinnon *Robbie Jarvis as young James Potter * James Utechin as young Remus Lupin * Charles Hughes as young Peter Pettigrew * James Walters as young Sirius Black * Alec Hopkins as young Severus Snape * Susie Shinner as young Lily Evans (cut from the film) Muggles * Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley * Jason Boyd as Piers Polkiss * Richard Macklin as Malcolm * Christopher Rithin as Dennis * David Bond as Gordon * Miles Jupp as TV Weatherman * Tim Wynne-Jones as an Extra in Piccadilly Crowd Scene Magic Creatures * Timothy Bateson as the voice of Kreacher *Tony Maudsley as Grawp *Michael Wildman as Magorian *Jason Piper as Bane *Rusty Goffe as Goblin Animals *Gizmo, Ook, and Sprout as Hedwig *Monkey as Fang *Crackerjack as Crookshanks *Maximus, Alanis, and Cornilus as Mrs. Norris Mistakes *Dumbledore's Army use Levicorpus while they are practising and while they are at the Ministry. However, Levicorpus is not introduced until the next year, so no one would know it. *When Harry and Mr. Weasley are going on the Underground, Mr. Weasley tries to get through without his ticket. You can see Harry pulling his ticket out of his pocket when the camera is behind them. When the camera goes in front of them, Harry puts his hand in his pocket again. The camera goes behind them - and Harry pulls his ticket out another time. *During the Ministry fight scene, Harry is seen using nonverbal spells. This is a mistake, as they are not taught until sixth year, and Harry is supposed to be bad at using them. This same mistake is repeated in Movie Six. *Cho Chang is said to be in Harry's year, whereas she is actually in the year above him. *On the Black family tree there is no picture of Cygnus Black II, only his name and name of his wife Violetta Bulstrode. *When the owl arrives to bring Harry his expulsion letter from the Ministry of Magic, the DVD subtitles say that the owl is Hedwig. However, the owl is grey, not white, and therefore cannot be Hedwig. *When the Dumbledore's Army members are caught and punished, Dolores Umbridge made them write with her 'special' quills. Although the quills use blood instead of ink, there is a moment when Fred Weasley dips his quill in an inkwell. Also, the DA members, according to Cho, all got away in the book. Even Harry escaped punishment by Dumbledore fleeing the school. This mistake makes Dumbledore's flight in the movie baseless unless it's supposed he chose to give up against Umbridge, which is not at all like him. Dumbledore took responsibility so Harry would not be expelled, but not neccesarily free him from any form of punishment. *When Harry gets his first detention and writes with Professor Umbridge's quill, 'I must not tell lies' appears on the back of his left hand, when in fact, it is supposed to appear on his right. *When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville are waiting for the carriage to come for them, Harry asks what the Thestrals are. Neville does not say that he can see them, but in the book he says he has seen his grandfather die. However, he could just be acting like he could not see them because of the reactions everybody else had when Harry asked what they were. *When Harry has his first nightmare that is seen, during the nightmare he is wearing a light blue T-shirt. However, when he wakes up and sees Ron, he is wearing a dark blue polo top with a button on the collar. *During the D.A. montage it is made a clear point that Neville cannot produce an Expelliarmus spell. Then at the end of the scene Neville is seen knocking a wand out of Parvati Patil's hand. This causes excitement from the rest of the group. However, when they are seen casting spells at the model Death Eater, Neville produces a very good Expelliarmus spell that knocks the model across the room. *During the Ministry fight scene, the D.A. casts Stunning Spells at the Death Eaters, the spell produces a white light as opposed to the red light that is described at the book. *During the first seconds of the possession scene, Harry's eyes become black instead of blue. *In addition to the Levicorpus being used a year before it was introduced, its effects in the book differ very clearly in the film. In the film, the spell lifts the target along with its whole body. Yet, in the book it lifts the ankles. The only part where it is correct is when Harry uses Protego on Snape's Legillimens spell. Chronologically misplaced objects (Anachronisms) Some objects in this movie were not released until after the year that the events took place. *Oyster card panels, which launched by 2003, are clearly visible in the London Underground scene. *There is a flatscreen TV in the Dursleys' house. *When the Gryffindor Common Room is first seen, a song from 2005 (The Ordinary Boys) is heard on the Wizard Radio. Omissions Director David Yates stated in an interview that he had originally shot a three hour film for Order of the Phoenix. However, some material had to be cut out in the final edit, as the movie was 45 minutes too long. David Yates : Three Hour film Therefore, several locations which were used for various scenes, do not appear in the final cut of the film. In Verginia Water, scenes were shot where Professor McGonagall recovers from Stunning Spells, and Burnham Beeches was used for filming the scene where Hagrid introduces his fifth-year Care of Magical Creatures class to Thestrals. Harry skips stones in front of Bonnie Prince Charlie's Monument in Glenfinnan in another cut scene.name="may-filming-info" *The Creevey brothers are not featured in the film. However, the character Nigel Wespurt, who is not in the books seems to serve as a replacement. *Harry Potter's tendency to lose his temper a lot. And, taking it on his best friends, Ron and Hermione. *In the book, there is a scene during the party at 12 Grimmauld Place where we see Mrs. Weasley attempting to excise a Boggart from one of the dressers upstairs. Therefore, it is not revealed that Mrs. Weasley's worst fear is that her family (and Harry) will die. *Harry Potter's explanation to the Dursleys of the Dementor is omitted. *Original member of the Order of the Phoenix Mundungus Fletcher and House-elf Dobby are not featured in the film. Neville seems to serve as a replacement character for Dobby. *Tonks' status as a Metamorphmagus is never even discussed in the film. She starts changing her nose at the dinner table without any explanation of her powers. *Percy Weasley's standing with the Ministry of Magic is sudden and unexplained, and there is no mention of him disowning his family when he chose to support the Ministry. *Dolores Umbridge's uniform black bow is omitted from the film. Also, Umbridge wears a green tweed cloak in some parts of the book, but in all the film except Harry's hearing, she wears pink cardigans. *The Centaur, Firenze teaching Divination subject. *Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy becoming prefects is omitted from the film. In the film, Harry goes with Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, implying they did not become prefects, as in the book, he went with Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood as Ron and Hermione sat in the prefects carriage. *The Quidditch season is removed entirely from the film, as well as Ron joining the team as Keeper, Umbridge removing Harry, Fred, and George from the team, and Ginny joining the team to replace Harry (this creates a bit of a plot hole in the next film when both Ron and Ginny are shown as members of the Quidditch team, and with Ginny in a position of some seniority, despite neither ever having been seen playing the game before). Because of the omission, Angelina Johnson and her fellow chasers Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet are also cut. *Harry's date with Cho Chang in Hogsmeade is omitted. *All scenes regarding St. Mungo's and especially the re-appearance of Gilderoy Lockhart and appearance of Neville's parents are omitted. *Fred and George Weasley's Portable Swamp is omitted from the film. *Rita Skeeter was also omitted from the film. In the book, Hermione blackmails her into writing articles that support Harry as the rest of the Wizarding world denies his claims. Instead, Seamus believes Harry when he looks at the paper with the Azkaban breakout. *In the book, Cornelius Fudge's Aurors and Dolores Umbridge try to take Hagrid away, and as a result, Professor McGonagall gets hit by four stunning spells, and gets taken to St Mungos. This scene was reportedly filmed, and a set photo shows McGonagall in a wheelchair reading a newspaper; however, it was edited out of the final cut. *In the film, Kreacher never tricks Harry into searching the Ministry for Sirius. *In the novel version of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione gets critically injured by a curse from Antonin Dolohov, Ron is attacked by disembodied brains in the Thought Chamber, Ginny Weasley's ankle is broken, Neville Longbottom's nose and wand are broken, and Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt are injured in duels. In the film, these injuries are omitted and the group makes it out with only minor injuries. *Nearly Headless Nick is omitted and the important part where he explained to Harry that not all wizards can come back as ghosts. This scene was originally filmed, but cut to make the films shorter. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 38 *Harry receiving a two-way mirror as a present from his godfather Sirius Black shortly before his death that would had allowed him to communicate with Sirius if he had not died was omitted. This may cause a continuity error for the upcoming film adaptation of the seventh book, in which this mirror plays a significant role. *The Knight Bus is not featured in the film. *Harry's career advice sesson. This would contradict the next film, as Harry mentions being told he needed an O in his Potions O.W.L. to continue. *Harry is seen only in one detention. The rest of his detentions are omitted. * Dolores Umbridge is not seen slipping Veritaserum into Harry Potter's drink and asking him in turn where Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black are. This causes confusion later as to how Harry knows that Umbridge's fireplace is the only one not being watched, since she told him in this scene. *Lord Voldemort's conjuring or even having the Silver Shield is omitted. *Fawkes swallowing the Curse is cut. *Harry Hiding behind the heads of the fountain is omitted. counting Differences from the book *Parvati Patil is a Gryffindor, and Padma Patil is a Ravenclaw, but on the film the two twins are from Gryffindor. *In the film, the Advanced Guard arrives to remove Harry from Little Whinging right after the Dementor attack. In the book, Harry is grounded for days until the Advance Guard comes. *In the film, when Harry and the Advance Guard fly by brooms, they fly up the Thames; in the book, they fly at much higher altitude to avoid detection by Muggles. *Remus Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones are omitted from the Advance Guard, reducing it to Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, and Emmeline Vance, the latter two who have no lines. Lupin does appear later in the film, but gets little screentime. Sturgis Podmore is not featured in the movie, and the part about him being sent to Azkaban is taken out. Dedalus and Hestia may appear in the seventh film due to a cameo appearance in the novel. *In the novel, Sirius tells Harry his family's backstory and him being disowned shortly after Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place. In the film, he tells him this during Christmas, where Harry's Christmas party with the Weasleys took place at Grimmauld Place instead of St. Mungo's. *Kreacher's role is diminished to only two scenes and it is never explained that he gave information to Narcissa Malfoy. *In the book, Mad-Eye Moody shows Harry a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix in 12 Grimmauld Place. In the film, Sirius shows him the picture in a back room at King's Cross. *Nymphadora Tonks changes her violet hair into bubblegum pink in the start of the book, but in the movie she keeps her hair violet throughout, only changing it red once when Moody called her Nymphadora. However, she has bubblegum pink hair in some merchandising and promotional photos. *In the book, Mr. Weasley is told by Perkins that Harry's hearing has been changed. In the film, Mr. Weasley is told by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Also, in the book, they were late for the hearing. Additionally in the film, when Harry asks when the hearing starts, Mr. Weasley says, "In five minutes," while in the book he says, "We should have been there five minutes ago!". *During the hearing in the book, Cornelius Fudge's line "Laws can be changed" is said after Dumbledore says that the Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students nor confiscate wands. In the film a similar line "Law can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore" was used after Dumbledore mentions that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations, thus the film portrays him as a tyrant. *In the book, Harry meets Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express, but in the movie they meet her on a carriage. Also, in the book it was Ginny who introduced them to Luna, but in the film, it was Hermione, even though she did not know Luna in the book. *When Harry, Ron, and Hermione first see a Thestral, Neville is with them. Neville shows no sign of being able to see the Thestral even though he can see Thestrals in the books. *The film contains a fabricated scene in which Harry finds Luna Lovegood in the Forbidden Forest feeding Thestrals. In the scene, Luna tells Harry about the creatures, while Hagrid tells him in the novel. *In the novels, Harry finds out about the condition of Neville's parents from Albus Dumbledore significantly before Neville's other friends learn of it. In the film, Sirius tells Harry how they suffered a fate worse then death, and Neville later tells Harry more in the Room of Requirement. *In the film, Neville Longbottom discovers the Room of Requirement accidentally when walking past. In the novel, Dobby tells Harry where it is. *In the film, Hermione has heard of the Room of Requirement; whereas, in the book she has not. *A new scene is added in the film where Argus Filch notices students going in the Room of Requirement and holds a vigil outside. In the novel, he has no clue, so this nevetr happened. *As in the previous two movies, Ginny's role is very small, and nothing of her relationship with Michael Corner is ever talked about though they are seen together at the meeting in the Hog's Head where Harry, Ron, and Hermione form Dumbledore's Army. *Straight after he witnesses Nagini's attack on Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter has his first Occlumency lesson with Snape in the film, but in the book, he takes a Portkey back to Grimmauld Place. *In the book, after the kiss between Cho and Harry, Hermione gives a much longer list of reasons why Cho was crying, including her being worried about getting kicked off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. In the movie, the list is shorter, but Hermione says that Cho is worried about failing her O.W.L.s, but Cho in the books is stated as a year ahead of Harry, so she should have taken her O.W.L.s already. Also, Hermione mentions that Cho's mum worked at the Ministry, even though it was Marietta Edgecombe's mum who worked at the Ministry. However, as Marietta was cut, her parts had to be taken by Cho. *During the D.A. meetings, members used Levicorpus fully, although it was only introduced in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *In the novel, Dumbledore's Army is discovered because Marietta Edgecombe, a member and a friend of Cho Chang, tattled to Umbridge. In the film, Cho is duped into revealing the truth via Veritaserum, and Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad break into the Room of Requirement using "Bombarda Maxima," which did not happen in the book. Also, in the film, this is used as a reason for her and Harry's break-up. *In the book, Dobby comes to tell Harry that Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad are coming. In the film, Nigel looks through a hole in the wall and that is how Harry finds out. *When Cornelius Fudge arrives to arrest Dumbledore in the film, Dumbledore disappears by clapping his hands onto Fawkes and disappearing in a flurish of fire. In the novel, Dumbledore knocks out Fudge, Umbridge, Dawlish, Percy Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. *In the book, after Dumbledore escapes, Phineas Nigellus Black states, "You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on several points, but you can't deny, he's got style." In the film, Kingsley Shacklebolt says a similar line: "You may not like him Minister, but you can't deny... Dumbledore's got style." *In the film, all Dumbledore's Army members are seen having detention in the Great Hall, under the sight of Umbridge. The detention is just the same as Harry's with the Blood Quill. In the book, this scene does not exist. *In the film, Harry saw his father (both parents in the book) in the flashback by using the Protego spell to Prof. Snape instead of looking at the memory through the Pensieve. Young Lily Potter is also cut from the film, even though she was cast for the film. *In the book, Hagrid comes back from the giants' world in around the beginning of the second half of the book, but in the film, he comes back late in the film. *In the film, Hagrid mentioned that the reason for the Centaur's anger towards humans was because the Ministry of Magic was taking away their lands. In the book, it was because Firenze had taken up the post of Divination teacher, and the centaurs were angry that he was giving away their secrets to his students. *In the book Harry and Hermione were introduced to Grawp by Hagrid while the school was distracted by the Quidditch final of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, while in the film Ron was also present, because there was no Quidditch in the film. *In the book Fred and George Weasley suggest to Harry that he should use the Floo Network from the fireplace in Umbridge's office to connect to Grimmauld Place since it would not be under observation by the Ministry. In the film however, Harry figures it out on his own and mentions it to Ron and Hermione as he is heading down there. *Fred and George Weasleys' departure from Hogwarts is done differently from the book. In the book they first send out their enchanted fireworks to cause a disturbance and later caused another disturbance to give Harry time to sneak into Umbridge's office to use her Floo Network and then flee after being cornered by Umbridge. In the film, the Weasley twins leave after releasing their fireworks. *As the Weasley twins' diversion is cut from the film, another scene is also cut, where Harry uses Umbridge's Floo Network connection to contact Sirius and Lupin at Grimmauld Place to consult them about their treatment of Snape when they were all students at Hogwarts. *In the book, several weeks elapse between the Weasley twins leaving, and the O.W.L. Exams where Harry sees the vision of Sirius being tortured at the Ministry of Magic during the exams. In the film, these occur one after the other, on the same day, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting caught by Umbridge trying to use her Floo Network connection. *In the book, after being caught by Umbridge during his attempt to break into her office she revealed to Harry and his friends that she had sent the Dementors to Harry discreetly without Fudge's knowledge as a way to discredit Harry. In the film, the one responsible is a mystery, though during the Wizengamot scene Dumbledore speculated it could have been Voldemort. *In the book, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville get out of Dolores Umbridge's office a different way. In the book, Ron mentions that they got out using several spells. However, in the film, Ginny mentions they got out by tricking the Inquisitorial Squad into eating some Puking Pastiles. *In the book, when going to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals, Luna Lovegood rides sidesaddle. In the film, she rides as the rest of the party does. *In the novel, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny fight and flee from the Death Eaters during the battle, instead of being captured by them, as they are in the movie. *In the film, a large number of the rooms Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny had to go through, before finding the Hall of Prophecy, were left out. *In the book, the Death Eaters do not Apparate inside the Ministry of Magic as they do in the movie. Apparation in the movie seems to turn the Death Eaters into a fast moving smoke rather than real teleportation, while Order members turn into a stream of light instead. Fred and George seem to Apparate the same way as in the book. *Harry was seen casting a nonverbal spell. However, in the sixth book Harry was said to have difficulty with nonverbal spells. *In the film, Sirius mistakenly calls Harry by the name of "James." This does not happen in the book; it is only debated that Sirius views Harry as a pal in the same way he viewed James Potter. *In the film, after Harry gives Lucius Malfoy the prophecy, Sirius says to Lucius "Get away from my godson!" and punches him in the face, which never happened in the book but was been a good way to start the battle, even though Sirius did do a fairly similar thing to Antonin Dolohov. *In the film, Bellatrix Lestrange kills Sirius Black with the Killing Curse, which then causes Sirius' body to fade away into the veil in the Death Chamber. In the book, the curse is not named and is not even implied to have been the Killing Curse. *In the book, when asked if Voldemort can read minds, Snape goes into a long explanation that "Mind reading" is not a good term to use for wizards. In the film, when Harry asks if Voldemort will be able to read his mind, Snape simply says, "Read it. Control it. Unhinge it," not going into the explanation about the term. *In the film, the statues never come to life, so Bellatrix Lestrange leaves the Ministry of Magic using the Floo Network. In the book, she was trapped under a statue and was taken Lord Voldemort takes her with him as he Disapparates. *In the book, Dumbledore uses the Fountain of Magical Brethren to protect Harry while duelling Voldemort, and Fawkes takes a Killing Curse for him. In the movie, only Dumbledore protects Harry and does not use the Fountain. *In the film, Harry never learns that it is Sybill Trelawney who made the prophecy, in fact the scene where Dumbledore shows Harry his memory of being told the prophecy in the Pensieve is omitted. Whereas in the film, Harry hears the prophecy come out of its orb as soon as he touches it in the Hall of Prophecy. *In the book, Harry Potter loses his temper with Dumbledore after Sirius Black's death and smashes his possessions, which did not happen in the film. *Nymphadora Tonks's name is only mentioned twice in the movie, both times by Alastor Moody. Also, she does not appear to have a close relationship with Harry Potter as she did in the books. They don't directly talk to each other. Although, she winks at Harry as she walks by him upon arriving at Grimmauld Place. *In the book, after Harry explains how Dudley was attacked by a Dementor, and Vernon asks what that is, Petunia blurts out the explanation, leading both Harry and Vernon to wonder how she knows this. This is nowhere in evidence in the film, and some plot points in Deathly Hallows may be confusing if filmed as a result. *Dudley's gang is with him when Harry confronts Dudley. In the book, they had left to go home, so Dudley and Harry are alone. *In the book, Bellatrix Lestrange talks to Harry about the Cruciatus Curse, saying he has to mean it. In the film, Voldemort talks to Harry, telling him what Bellatrix did in the book,and prompting him to use it. *Zacharias Smith is not named in the film. Instead, he as known as "Somewhat Doubtful Boy" during the credits. Box office performance The film took in over $293 million in box office gross in the USA-Canada market and $938 million worldwide. Among the Harry Potter films released so far, it has done second best, slightly ahead of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in the North American market (where it ranks 28th all-time), but far ahead of Goblet worldwide to take 7th place all-time. The six Potter films together make Harry Potter the highest-grossing film series in history. Behind the scenes *The company which created the film trailer entitled Divine Crusade is X-Ray Dog. *In Snape's memory, Hogwarts students are seen wearing uniforms of the same design as the uniforms used in the first two movies. This gives a reason in the story for the different uniforms from the second film to the third film despite the real reason being the change of direction. *During production of the film, several cast members including the core trio of Radcliffe, Watson and Grint filmed a mini-adventure entitled The Queen's Handbag for broadcast during a celebration of Queen Elizabeth II's 80th birthday. *Harry's hair is much shorter than in the last film. * It's been three films since lightning appeared in the title. * The producers decided to silence Harry’s screams when Sirius died because they sounded so horribly real. Apparently, they were “too agonizing” to hear, and harnessed way too much emotion. Notes and references External links * See also *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack)'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' - short film made during production of the movie de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (фильм) 5